


We comfort each other

by CododylWorld



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Asher and Jordan talk about how to get rid of Spencer, and they end up cuddling.





	We comfort each other

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in honor of All American, have Josher!!!

“I’m not liking this, Asher,” Jordan says as he paces around the room, trying to distract himself from the anger bubble that is forming at the base of his stomach.

“Neither do I babe, but just take it easy, ok?” He says and he can see Jordan drop his tense shoulders, a smile appearing at his lips as he drops down next to Asher, smile still lighting his face as he feels the strong hands of his secret boyfriend caress his body. They cuddle for a while, just taking in everything that they have, appreciating it and just living in the moment.

They stay there for a while, just hugging each other, just feeling each others presence, just being there for each other. Moments like these are hard to come by for them. With the way that Asher’s parents talk about gays, it would be better for them to not go around showing how much they care for each other. Thank god for Leila. She's a fucking angel. If she hadn't caught them that one time kissing then they wouldn't be here. The idea of her being Asher's fake girlfriend was going to be tricky but if they wanted to work out, then it was a necessary ‘evil’.

Thinking back to that day makes Asher's stomach twist and for some reason, like they're connected, Jordan can feel it too and he interlocks their fingers and kisses his hand right in the middle of it and squeezes tightly a sign. _Everything will be fine Ash,_ Jordan doesn't speak it, but he knows that that’s what he's trying to say. And even if he knows that things aren't getting better, he just tries his best to think that they are. He tries his best to stay positive and once again his mind goes back to Leila, positive Leila who had gone out of her way to make sure that he and Jordan are happy.

Sometimes, he would feel bad for her, for the situation that he got her into. She deserved better than him. She deserved so much more. And that's one of the many reasons why he will never like Spencer. The way the dark skin teen looked at her made him feel wary if something between them could happen, not only would that put him in a bad situation but she would also be putting herself in danger. And maybe that's why he didn't feel so bad for what was about to happen to Spencer.

“I already asked Leila if she could invite Spencer to the party, so don't worry about it, he's gonna be gone before we know it,” he says and cuddles up to Jordan, positioning his nose between his neck. They stay like that for a while. Hugging and cuddling, sometimes even kissing. They don't do more and they don't do less, they just do enough. Cause everything they do, it's to comfort themselves.


End file.
